


The Thief

by buriedandreset



Series: Loba/Bangalore [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedandreset/pseuds/buriedandreset
Summary: Loba wants to watch Anita workout. Then things get hot and heavy.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: Loba/Bangalore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a fanart of Bangalore working out. It was supposed to just stay smut, but things took a different turn towards the end.

So far this relationship thing wasn’t so terrible. Of course, it wasn’t without the little bumps along the way. Two strong women with strong personalities would butt heads, but so far nothing that had torn them apart. And after Anita had shown up unexpected at the party, Loba had thought about making her own surprise visit to Anita. Having been around her enough, Loba knew Anita’s basic daily schedule. Anita worked out a couple times a day, and, well, Loba wanted to see some eye candy in watching Anita flex those muscles of hers.

Loba dropped by Anita’s place after having called and asked if she could. After all, she knew better than to sneak in unannounced on a soldier. She headed inside and went to where she heard the rhythmic thunking of fists hitting a punching bag. She saw her girlfriend in workout clothes, a black sports bra and black shorts, more than showing off the washboard abs, shoulders, arms and legs.

“Oo someone’s looking hot today,” Loba commented as she leaned her shoulder against the doorframe. Anita glanced at her, giving her a smirk.

“Thanks.” Anita threw another couple punches before she settled the punching bag and took a step away from it.

“Don’t stop on my account, beautiful. I like watching you put your muscles to work,” Loba commented with a wink.

“Oh, I see. You’re just using me as eye candy?” Anita stated with a husky chuckle.

“Are you objecting?”

“Not when I’m being gazed at by a beautiful woman,” Anita countered.

Loba chuckled herself. “I wouldn’t exactly use the word gaze, but I suppose it’s close enough.”

“I’m just a piece of meat to you, aren’t I?” Anita stated, feigning disinterest as she went back to punching the punching bag. But she was bemused, and to a greater extent she was flattered. It was rare for her to be flattered when it came to physical looks, and she sometimes had trouble accepting Loba’s compliments. She’d always been a soldier and had never really been called things like beautiful before. But she found that she really liked it when Loba complimented and flattered her like that. It boosted her ego in a way she hadn’t expected.

“With your muscles, you are a piece of meat I gladly sink my teeth into,” Loba smirked, letting her gaze roam over Anita as she worked out. Though now it was less working out and more simply showing off her physique.

Anita nearly missed landing a punch with that last comment. Sometimes she couldn’t handle just _how_ flirtatious Loba was. She wasn’t the blushing type, but Loba had tendency to nearly make her blush on a disturbingly regular basis. Though it was less about _what_ Loba said and more about _how_ she said it. And also how _easily_ Loba could say it. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Anita that Loba tended to be more measured in talking when it came to normal conversation. And now that she knew what had happened to Loba’s parents, it was more than obvious that Loba’s measured way of talking was to not let anyone get too close to her. The flirting was a shield, though Anita could now tell the difference between Loba seriously flirting and just being flirtatious as part of a facade. Though it didn’t mean Anita didn’t get jealous when Loba would call a teammate ‘beautiful’ when they were in the Arena on the same team. Anita _definitely_ got jealous, but she could at least tell when Loba said that to other people, it wasn’t serious.

“I can think of better uses for your mouth than that,” Anita countered.

“You’re in luck because I can as well,” Loba practically purred. She was dying to get her hands on Anita, but she was _trying_ to enjoy the sight for a bit before she took to ravishing her. “But the question is, are you in the mood for my bite or my tongue?”

Anita took a slow breath as Loba’s comment put some very specific images in her head and sent a pang of arousal through her at some very specific memories. “Not offering a third option of your claws? I’m disappointed,” she retorted.

“I was getting to that. I do know how you love it when I leave my marks on you.” This was becoming a regular tango with them both. The flirting, dirty talk and teasing was something Loba loved, and she loved how Anita responded to it. Loba felt her own growing arousal as she thought of things she wanted to do to Anita.

At that, Anita stepped away from the punching bag, turning to Loba, and she started moving towards her, her gaze starting to fill with lust. “I do, but more than that I love leaving my marks on you, princess.”

Loba finally stopped leaning against the doorframe and stood up right as Anita started walking towards her. Her gaze was fixed on her girlfriend’s. “I do love it when you mark your territory, Sergeant,” she purred again. She moved towards Anita, and they both stopped mere inches from each other. Loba could feel the heat of Anita’s body, and it turned her on even more. Anita was already sweaty, but Loba didn’t care. It wouldn’t be long before both of them were sweaty anyways.

However, before Anita could take the initiative, Loba made the first move. She reached up and pulled Anita’s head in and kissed her heatedly. Anita returned the kiss whole-heartedly, her arms slipping around Loba’s back and pulling her flush against her. It earned a soft groan from Loba. Tangling her fingers into Anita’s hair, Loba trailed the nails of her other hand along Anita’s spine, earning a shiver and a groan. Smiling into the kiss, Loba continued to trail her nails over the skin of Anita’s back. As much as she wanted to just get her hands on Anita, she also wanted to savor this, take it slow. After all, Loba did enjoy taking her time and savoring Anita. As such, while the kiss was heated and passionate, Loba also kissed her languidly. The feel of Anita’s warm lips against hers was intoxicating, and she always loved drinking them in.

Anita slid her hands along Loba’s back, taking in the feel of this beautiful and utterly distracting woman in her arms. She sometimes hated how distracting Loba was, but right now, she loved it. She more than enjoyed the languid kiss, eventually flicking her tongue against Loba’s lips, begging for entrance. Upon feeling Loba’s lips part, Anita’s tongue slid between them, flicking against Loba’s tongue. She slid her hands up, slowly working Loba’s shrug off. After all, she wanted to start feeling some of Loba’s skin. It was only fair considering what Loba’s nails were doing to her back.

With the shrug falling to the floor, Anita’s hands trailed over Loba’s shoulders and along her arms. She _really_ wanted to get her naked, but it was easy to tell that Loba wanted to take things slow currently, so Anita wasn’t going to push things. She simply drank in Loba’s mouth and bared skin, holding her tight against her. It never failed to surprise her just how well their bodies fit together. And, well, Loba was curvy in all the right places. Holding Loba just felt right, and it sometimes felt so strange to her how it could feel that way considering how they both had their tempers and hadn’t always been on each other’s good sides.

But that was part of the draw. There was a fire between them, and Anita well knew it was dangerous to play with fire. It could burn them both, and it could burn out, leaving them with nothing but the ruins of what they were building together. She just hoped that they didn’t burn too hot, too fast because she needed this woman in her life. With each passing day she found she needed her more and more. Which led her to another shocking realization.

The soldier had always been very by-the-book and following the law. Loba was the complete opposite, being one who stole for a living and seemingly had no care for the law. And yet there was an undeniable attraction between them, the proverbial “opposites attract” notion that Anita had always thought was silly. But now she understood that it was very real, and she didn’t want to lose it.

Eventually, Loba edged away from the languid kiss and it became a bit more demanding, adding to the heat of their rising passions. Wanting more, Loba’s hands moved to slip Anita’s sports bra off, casting it aside. Gazing at her lover intently, Loba’s hands moved to Anita’s breasts, caressing and squeezing them. Anita groaned, arching into Loba’s touch.

“I do so love making you sing,” Loba purred as she leaned in and trailed her mouth along Anita’s neck.

Anita gave a husky chuckle as she closed her eyes, a hand sliding up to the back of Loba’s head and holding it close. “You are an expert maestro,” she retorted. That got a husky chuckle out of Loba as her thumbs brushed over Anita’s nipples.

Loba began to push Anita backwards, eventually pinning the soldier between herself and the wall. She then bit Anita’s neck, causing her to shudder and groan at the sudden sensation. Loba then ran her tongue over the area to soothe it. Even though Anita was sweaty from working out, Loba still enjoyed the taste of her skin. It was hardly different than after they’d been having sex for a while and were covered in sweat.

As Loba’s mouth trailed lower, so too did her hands. As her mouth gave special attention to Anita’s breasts, she traced one nail over those sculpted abs, causing her lover to shiver, and...was that a giggle she heard? Did Anita just _giggle_?

“Is someone ticklish?” Loba queried, peering up at Anita’s face. Sure she’d paid special attention to Anita’s abs before, but she’d never traced a nail over them like this before.

“No,” Anita responded, but it was almost certainly a lie as far as Loba was concerned. So she continued tracing her finger nail around Anita’s abs. Her tongue flicked against Anita’s nipple once more before Loba slid down to her knees in front of Anita. It wasn’t a position she got in for just _anyone_ either. She far preferred bringing people to their knees, not getting on hers. But Anita was different.

Leaning in, Loba flicked her tongue along those beautiful abs, causing Anita to inhale a bit sharply. Her fingers slid into the waistband of Anita’s shorts and underwear and began to slide both of them off of her. Anita rolled her hips, making it easier for Loba to pull off the rest of her clothing.

After placing a couple kisses to Anita’s abs, Loba proceeded to nibble her way down them, then over and down the curve of Anita’s hip towards her thigh. Anita groaned, her arousal growing further with every little thing Loba did to her. Loba lightly grazed her nails down the outside of Anita’s thigh before she slid her hand behind Anita’s knee, lifted it and hooked it over her shoulder. Loba nipped along the inside of Anita’s thigh towards her center.

Loba had quickly learned where Anita’s most sensitive spots were and her tongue slid along Anita’s clit slowly, savoring her taste, before she started rubbing her tongue against it. One hand caressed the skin of her lover’s thigh that was hooked over her shoulder. The nails of her other hand grazed up Anita’s other leg.

Anita moaned, tilting her head back against the wall. One hand moved to the back of Loba’s head, holding her close as her hips rolled against Loba. “Oh, fuck,” she grunted. She absolutely loved the way Loba used her tongue.

Smiling, Loba gazed up Anita’s body as her tongue rubbed against a specific spot that she knew was sensitive. She then slipped two fingers inside of her, earning another moan from her. This time she wasn’t going to tease Anita. She slid her fingers in and out of Anita faster, her tongue moving just the right way to get her girlfriend to sing. And sing she did. It was like music to Loba’s ears as Anita’s moans rang out. They grew louder as Loba pushed her to an orgasm. Anita’s fingers pressed into the back of Loba’s head as she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Loba slowed the movements of her tongue and fingers, letting Anita ride out her orgasm. She then slid her fingers out of Anita and shifted her leg off of her shoulder before she started trailing her mouth back up Anita’s body. She slowly dragged her tongue along her abs before getting back to her feet and gazing into her eyes.

“You are damn good with your tongue,” Anita commented with a smirk.

“Thanks, beautiful,” Loba responded with a smirk. She then leaned in and kissed Anita heatedly. Loba was definitely addicted to Anita. She always wanted more of her. And Anita was more than happy to reciprocate.

And as they kissed, Anita’s slid her hands up to work on getting Loba out of her clothes. It was definitely _not_ fair that she was the only naked one. Anita deepened the kiss as she pulled the corset off of Loba and slid her hands over the newly exposed skin. Loba purred into Anita’s mouth, loving the feel of her hands on her. It wasn’t much longer before Anita had Loba out of her pants. Her hands slid down to Loba’s ass, squeezing it before she broke the kiss and bent down, her hands hooking under Loba’s knees and picked her up. She then turned them around and pressed Loba against the wall.

Loba gazed at Anita as she hooked her legs around her waist. Anita gazed back at her, her hands sliding along her thighs and torso. There was something in the air between them, but Anita couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. She gave her a lustful smile before she leaned in and nipped along Loba’s neck a bit before biting it, returning the favor. Loba shuddered and groaned, sliding a hand to the back of Anita’s head and threading her fingers through her hair.

It didn’t take long for Anita’s mouth to work its way down to Loba’s chest, flicking her tongue against the smooth skin as she went. Her hands caressed Loba’s breasts before she slid one down her stomach, smiling against the skin of Loba’s chest as she felt the muscles quiver under her touch. There wasn’t a giggle, but she didn’t mind that.

As Anita’s hand slipped between then and she stroked one finger against Loba’s clit, she trailed her mouth back up her neck. Loba moaned, but the moan was smothered as Anita kissed her deeply and passionately. Loba returned the kiss, wrapping her other arm around her shoulders. Anita rubbed her finger against Loba’s clit slowly a few times before she slid two fingers inside of her, her thumb instantly and instinctively moving to her clit. She kept the movement of her fingers slow and steady, wanting to work Loba up slowly. As much as Anita loved making Loba scream, right now she didn’t want to just fuck her. She wanted to make love to her, similar to what Loba had just done to her.

Loba moaned into Anita’s mouth again, her hips rolling against her hand as her fingers stimulated her and hit just the right spots in just the right ways. Just as Loba had learned some of the most sensitive spots on Anita’s body, Anita had learned where some of the most sensitive spots on Loba’s body were. And she was definitely making use of them now. Loba’s legs tightened around her and her fingers pressed into Anita’s shoulder. Her other hand didn’t move from the back of Anita’s head.

Their kiss only grew more heated as Loba’s orgasm was slowly building. Her moans were swallowed up in Anita’s mouth. Anita started to move her fingers a bit faster, reveling in how Loba’s body was reacting to her. This woman was intoxicating, and Anita was more than happy to give in to it. She was addicted, and she could tell that Loba was addicted to her as well. Fueled both by that and by the way Loba was kissing her, Anita drove her fingers harder, causing Loba to ultimately break the kiss as she cried out Anita’s name as her orgasm hit her.

Anita slowed the movement of her fingers, slowly bringing Loba down from her orgasm. And without much warning, Anita’s hands shifted to support Loba’s weight as she pulled away from the wall and carried her to the bedroom. They were going to need some more room, and while the couch was closer, it wasn’t ideal to how much she wanted to drink Loba in right now.

Once in the bedroom, all sense of time was lost as they were only aware of each other. Orgasms were traded, and they took their sweet time making love to each other. But finally, Loba collapsed on top of Anita, her body crying out that she stop and rest. She was sore, but the good kind of sore. She laid over Anita like she was a blanket, her head nestled on her shoulder. Both of them were breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Anita had one arm hooked around Loba’s back, the other was stroking Loba’s hair. And it was at that moment that Anita realized what was between them. It hit her much like a truck, or perhaps just like that last orgasm Loba had given her.

“I love you,” Anita stated. Though as soon as the words left her mouth, she suddenly wondered if she shouldn’t have said anything. Was it too soon? Did Loba not feel the same way? What if she reacted poorly? Knowing what had happened to her parents, Anita cringed internally, but she was determined to fight for Loba if she had to.

However, there was no instant recoil or pulling away from her. Though Loba did lift her head and she gazed down at Anita, her eyes wide, though it wasn’t fear she saw, it was shock.

Loba didn’t know how to respond to that. All she could think of was the last person that had seriously said those words to her had been her father right before he had died. But she couldn’t help how her heart fluttered in her chest at hearing Anita say it. But she found she had no voice with which to respond. So instead, she opted to use actions to show how she felt. She leaned in and kissed Anita deeply, pouring her heart into it and hoping that her lover got the message.

The kiss was a bit of a surprise, but Anita probably should have expected that kind of reaction. She returned the kiss, more than receiving the message. She tangled a hand into Loba’s hair and held her tightly against her. And that was enough to make Loba start to cry. They were tears of happiness, but also they were tears of release. Loba had kept people at an arm’s length for so long, and now she had someone that hadn’t taken no for an answer, got past all of her defenses and stolen her heart.

The thief had been out-thiefed.

As the tears grew, Loba broke down into a full on sob, unable to keep those emotions locked inside anymore. She broke the kiss only for Anita to hold her tighter. She buried her face in the crook of her neck and sobbed.

“Hey, it’s okay. I gotcha,” Anita murmured gently. She didn’t mind Loba crying like this, and instead just held her and offered comfort. It was odd since she’d never seen Loba cry before, but this was also a nice reminder that Loba was human. She had emotions, and while Anita had a feeling she didn’t like crying in front of Anita like this, she wasn’t about to judge her for it.

As Anita held her and stroked her hair, Loba just let it out. She slid her own arms under Anita’s back, clinging to her as though she were a life preserver keeping her from drowning. Perhaps in a way Anita was just that as Loba didn’t want to get completely swamped by emotions to the point where this became awkward.

As it was, Loba cried it out for a good couple minutes before it finally started to subside. Her tears slowed, and her chest ached from crying. Yet at the same time, her heart was full, almost too full, and it hurt in a completely different way. She took some slow, measured breaths as her body relaxed against Anita again. She finally dared to lift her head and looked down at her lover.

“I’m sorry about that,” she commented as she then looked at where her face had been buried. At least Anita hadn’t been wearing clothes, otherwise she might’ve ruined it with running mascara or something.

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize for having emotions.” Anita said, reaching up and pressing a hand against Loba’s cheek, turning her face so she could look her in the eye again. “You good?”

Loba gazed back down at Anita. “I’m good,” she responded honestly. It was a far cry from her response to that same question Anita posed in the Arena at the place where her parents had died. “I probably look frightful after crying, though.”

“You look beautiful,” Anita responded.

“Flattery will get you everywhere with me,” Loba responded with a smirk.

“I know, and it’s so very fun being everywhere with you,” Anita quipped in response, earning a little laugh from Loba.

“Oh, shut up,” Loba teased before she leaned down and kissed Anita again. Anita returned the kiss, gently stroking Loba’s cheek. After some moments, Loba broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Anita’s. Moments like this one were to be treasured. Loba had learned at a young age that life was short, and one never knew when the end would come. So she was determined to live her life to the fullest. And that now included having Anita in it.

Anita shifted them both so they were on their sides. As much as she enjoyed the feel of Loba’s weight on top of her, she wanted to just hold her. She brushed some hair away from Loba’s face, marveling, not for the first time, at just how long her hair was.

“It’s you and me, girl. We’re in this together,” Anita murmured. Loba snuggled closer, tangling her legs with Anita’s as the fingers of one hand trailed over one of Anita’s biceps. Loba gazed into her eyes, feeling her heart flutter at that tone of voice.

“Who’s the thief now? Breaking through my defenses, stealing my heart. The perfect heist.” Loba responded.

“No, the only heist worth undertaking.” Anita responded smoothly.

First impressions could be wrong, and Loba had definitely been wrong about Anita. But the reverse was also true. Loba had never imagined that Anita was _this_ smooth and romantic under that gruff soldier exterior. And yet here they both were, peeling back the layers and discovering new depths to the other.

“Such a romantic,” Loba quipped as she lifted a hand to gently caress Anita’s cheek. “I do love seeing this side of you.”

“You’re the only one to bring it out of me. Just don’t go spreadin’ the news around that I’m a romantic at heart. People might think I’ve gone soft.” Anita stated.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Loba responded, giving Anita a wink. She lightly traced a finger along Anita’s cheekbone. Some silence fell between them as they just lay in each other’s embrace. Loba lost herself in Anita’s eyes. “I love you,” she finally said, now that she trusted herself to say without getting overly emotional and had found her voice.

A smile stretched across Anita’s face. She’d assumed as much from the way Loba had kissed her after her own admission, but she wasn’t about to tease her about it. Loba was being open and she definitely didn’t want to give her any hint of a reason to close up again. So instead, she sealed it with a kiss, one hand moving to the back of Loba’s head and cradling it. Loba returned the kiss, sliding her hand from Anita’s cheek into her hair.

The kiss lingered, neither one wishing to break it, and that only caused them both to deepen the kiss. Their bodies were already pressed together, and Anita was quickly finding she wanted more of Loba. She shifted again, rolling so she was on top of Loba. The change in position did make Loba break the kiss, but her lips still brushed against Anita’s when she spoke.

“Haven’t had enough yet?” Loba purred, her fingers tangling themselves into Anita’s hair.

“Not by a long shot. I’m gonna make sure you can’t walk for a good couple days,” Anita responded huskily.

“I like the sound of that,” Loba replied with a smirk before kissing Anita heatedly again. She’d of course enjoy returning the favor. As far as either of them were concerned, they weren’t going to be leaving that bedroom for some time.


End file.
